Talk:Gene Engineer
It would be nice to have a table of what skills pets actually use (and thus would benefit from having spliced to them), and what NPCs one can splice to them in order to give them the skills. I'd make the table myself, but I'm not sure if it's sufficient to table the classes and races that have the skill, or if there are monsters that have skills outside their class and race. I think it's the former, but I'd rather be sure before someone does the work... Anyway, list of skills they use: Tactics Two Hand Healing* Shield* Heavy Armor* Medium Armor* Lock Picking Dual Wield Light Armor* Evasion* Stealth? Eye of Mind Greater Evasion Marksman Literacy Anatomy Magic Capacity (yes, really. it raises even though pets can no longer be harmed by overcasting. although maybe only nurses actually raise it... dunno. oh well, wizards of Elea are cheap.) Meditation Casting Control Magic Negotiation (only used by shopkeepers - I think shopkeepers use it, anyway - and can't be raised. May as well not bother listing it.) I think all NPCs have the asterisked ones; if so, they shouldn't be listed to save space. -Jatopian 00:16, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I hear mutants make good pets for random extra limbs. They're generated with an extra slot, at level 6... -Jatopian 17:49, 12 July 2009 (UTC) : Do you mean that they can pass on random slots to recipients? Or just that their own slots are random? -- 20:47, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :That they can pass on their slots normally, and that one of their own slots are random on generation, due to being level 6.-Jatopian 23:01, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Should that be the case, they are truly useful to breed and gene-engineered to gain level and slots until desirable slot combinations come up. Like say, 4 ring slots!! 11:17, 14 July 2009 (UTC) About the atribure growth, i found that combining minotaurs (lvl 23) greatly increases strength and constitution, which are their higher ones. CASIMODO 20:56, November 17, 2009 (UTC)CASIMODOCASIMODO 20:56, November 17, 2009 (UTC) OMG I just read that part that I wrote about mutants... It's horrendous. Could anyone rephrase it with half as many "mutants" while retaining the meaning? It would be a great help. --Enlait 21:56, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Small, untested theory. Humanoid monsters, that is, goblins and races like it, donate out any 'missing' body parts. Something like say, a bell, would receive any one body part it's currently missing, until it had head, neck, body, back, arm, hand x2, ring x2, waist, leg, shoot and ammo. Though, for whatever reason, this doesn't seem to work the same with regular humans. Probably because slaves are too easily aquired. This at least seems to be the case for goblins, however, unsure what else it would work the same with. Yeeks perhaps? Anyone care to test this? Freis 02:17, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Does gene engineering increase a pets skills too or just attributes? Suggestions about Table of Donoers Since I did a bit of editing on the Table of Donors in the last couple of days, I would like to make a couple of suggestions: 1) I would suggest to limit entries to those where the donor actually contributes a useful skill or a body part; if we list every possible donor/recepient combination, the table will end containing more useless information then useful one. (If others agree on this, I will be perfectly happy to do a little cleanup; it should take a few minutes at the most.) 2) I am not sure about this, but it *may* be a good idea idea to move the Table of Donors to its own page, similarly to how it was done with Ranch and breed list. Otherwise, as others and I continue to add to the table, it will end occupying most of Gene Engineer page. On the negative side, though, it may make the Table of Donors easily overlooked by the new visitors. (If others agree on this, it would be nice if a more experienced wiki contributor then myself could do creating a new page for the Table of Donors, moving it and do the rest of the cleanup on Gene Engineer page.) Kasumi Tani 16:48, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't think we know how skill/bodypart donation works yet. I'm in favor of both suggestions, so long as we can make the table useful. I think that calls for more research into how exactly donation works. 18:03, April 18, 2012 (UTC)